Diaries of the deep
by Always smile
Summary: Complete! Jack and Will go to help some one, but who is she? When Will's daughter goes to rescue him, what will happen? It's In diaries at the start and then what's happening! Read and Review!
1. Remind of the Drama

Hey this is a diary entry thing, but its going to switch between Jess(the daughter), Elizabeth, Will, Jack and Reedew. Pleeeeeeze read and review it!   
  
Diary of Jess Turner  
  
14th August. This has been a frightful day. First of all, when Martha the maid woke me, Father was gone. Mother was weeping when i had asked where he had gone. "He's left with Jack to help a poor girl taken by the pearl." she wept. "I thought the pearl was ours?" I questioned, close to tears for fathers life. "It was, but that devil Reedew stole it!" She cried, before running out the room.  
  
Reedew was a pirate. He wasnt just a normal pirate, like dad and jack, but Barbosa's son. He lived in the town next to us, and always had a great intrest in the Black pearl.  
  
I ran upstairs. We had just finished working on the pearl. The sails shone, and the deck gleamed. God knows what could have happened to it. Worse yet, i feared for Jack and Dad. Jack can always take care of himself, he has the stealth and the mind to. But Dad's just a beginner. He doesnt understand the need to be aware of everything.  
  
I had my lunch. I decided afterward that i would take a walk down to the dock. When i got there, i sat on the jetty and stared out onto the cliffs. The birds cawed like there was no tomorow. Mabye there wasnt for jack and dad.   
  
Diary of Elizabeth. He's gone. Him and Jack are helping a girl they dont know. I found a note saying Elizabeth, ill be back. I didnt have the heart to tell Jess, so i burnt it.  
  
I cant stop crying. What if i never see him again? What will i do with my life afterwards. And Jack, he's always been a trusty friend.  
  
Jess has gone down to the jetty. She seems to spend a lot of time there now, helping out on the pearl. All her time seams to have been wasted. That Reedew has a lot of nerve to nick of with the boat, and make the most important man in my life leave.!  
  
I cant write anymore, it hurts to much. 


	2. Realizing the truth

Hello again! I want to say thanks to kuramasgirl555, she was mi first review!! thanks hun! Well, now im making a rule where if i get 2 reviews, ill write more..if i dont, no story im afraid!!   
  
Diary of Jess  
  
15th August.  
  
I've been at the dock for hours, just waiting for him to come back. Its hard without him. Mother's room is now a pond, and the maids wont talk to us, in fear of being shouted at. The jetty is silent, but theres drama buzzing all around, through the boats, and into the space where the pearl would have been.  
  
I walk over to the space. The sea leaps up when it sees movement upon the dock. I sit and lean over, touching the waves. Suddenly, a sparrow jumps onto the jetty. I stare at the creature, while it moves gently towards me. I realise...Sparrow...Its a sign. They need me! Why would a sparrow come close to me, when no animal does on its own free will.  
  
I have to get a ship and get to where they're going. But where are they going? I know where they will land. they always discuss it for when they wanted to go on an adventure. They will land where Jack was prisoner twice. The island that they apparently cant get off. Jack has been back, and put a stock of food in there for provisions. I need to get there. Once im there i can find out where they are, with the compass in the celler on the island.  
  
But how to get a ship? I need to get to the town where they continually get drunk and sign up for anyting. Dad knows a lot of people there, ill just say that im his daughter and ill get a boat and crew easily. I cant tell mother. She wont let me go. Ill have to write a letter and run off in the night. Ill miss her, but i will come back.  
  
I have to.  
  
  
  
Diary of Will  
  
We're stuck in a storm. Jack and I are in the cabin, the storm is too hard to sail against. The girl, Jacks brothers daughter, has been taken by our ship. They came in the night, took Beth, and sailed. Who knows where they are going, but thankfully we are only 30 minutes behind them. Jack is in such a state that he can barely man the ship. If it were the pearl we were in, there would only be 10 minutes space, and even then, we would be prepared to swim for the girl.  
  
It is an awful experiance, leaving your wife and daughter behind, in the darkness of the night. If it were day, i would have offered for Jess to come. She may look like her mother, but she has the mind of a pirate. Some day hopefully she will be able to sail the seas with us, and perhaps even stay on the island. Thats were we are planning to go. After rescuing Beth and our fine ship, we plan to rest on the island for a good few days. I hope they are doing well. They have to be. I cant let them not be...  
  
thats it folks!! Well im expecting 2 reviews for that story to continue (not including the one i have already!) Bye bye for now! Please read my other story aswell.. its my attempt at a horror! 


	3. Off and Away

hey everyone! sorry i have taken so long to write again but i hope it was worth it! thankz to amy for helping me with the story line, i owe u one hun! ok 'nuff chat, more story!  
  
  
  
Diary of Jess.  
  
Im in the horrific town Jack calls the eight wonder of the world. Its awful. The stench of beer suffocates you. Women flounce around the town, barely wearing underwear. Bars crowded what i would call the 'homely' part of the town, and drunkards lay on the ground, nearly making a carpet.   
  
I wondered into the nearest bar, holding my nose, turning my face up at the donkey sitting at the door. I walked to the grubby old man sitting behind the counter and asked for a glass of water.  
  
"What did ya say lass?" he shouted over the music.  
  
"A glass of water!" I screeched back.  
  
He gave me it. I took one look at the glass and left it. I sat for several minutes, jus looking at the wall behind the bar.  
  
"So whats your business here lass?" He said, looking deep into my eyes, like he recognised something.  
  
"I'm here to get a ship and find my dad."I whispered.   
  
He burst into laughter. He started slamming the table, which was attracting attention, so i grabbed his hand and put a finger to his mouth. He was still laughing, but t he calmed himself down.   
  
"You're too young to commendeer a ship!" he sputtered. I gave him a look of disgrace before spitting, "Its not the age of someone that matters, its the strength and determination of someone that really counts!"  
  
He looked at me strangely before his eyes went wide with shock. "Who is your father?" he spoke so quietly i could barely hear. "William turner. The pirate." I spoke with such bravery, when my heart was beating slowly with fear.   
  
"I knew it. I just knew it. You look like him and speak like him." he chuckled, and then said looking at my confused face, "I helped him get a crew to help your mam back in the days." I looked at him with amazement. How come dad didn't tell me this before? Since when did mum become a damsel in distress?! I chose to ignore it for the time being. "Could you do the same with me? Could you get me a crew? I need to get to....em...an island!" I shouted, but quietened down as a woman walked by. "Aye i could get you one, but i would be hard to get a full crew for some one who looks so young- no offence to you of course." He said, thoughtfully. "Say its for your boat, i mean everyone must respect you for giving them all this." I said, waving my hand over the room. "Say its for you and 'll tell you where to go and what to do." He looked at me with such respect that i believed he actually thought i was a something of my father. "You've got your fathers wit and talent, no doubt but you're mothers looks. A perfect combination."   
  
I chose to ignore that aswell. I still had something to make of myself here.  
  
"Right i need a full crew and boat by midday tomorow. We are sailing in what we have and who we have. You will be accompanying me as Captain ......?" I yelled.  
  
"Call me Bill, lass." He replied.  
  
"Cap'n Bill it is then." I nodded. I got up, and started walking toward the door. I turned back.  
  
"And thats final."  
  
  
  
AND CUT! whadda u think then? PLEZ PLEZ READ AND REVIEW IT!!!!!!! 


	4. Bored Aboard

Diary of Jess.  
  
We've got pretty far, considering how little crew we have. Most of them were drunk last night, and Bill took advantage of them, and now their just awakening, realising the are going to be part of a boat crew. We've been onboard for a good few hours, with Bill steering the beauty. We managed to steal quite a fine boat, I have to say. I have been putting the food in the containers and making the beds for the crew. Bill thinks it's best if i'm not part of the crew, so that I don't raise any of the drunkards suspicions. Like they have noticed me yet. One of them shouted for me to bring them a sick bucket, and I told them to be sick over the boat-side. Luckily, I get to stay in a decent cabin, all to myself, since i'm the only girl here. And I have to direct Bill. So really I guess i'm the captain!  
  
I'm starting to feel sorry for mum though. She's got no family left, I told her not to worry, but I fear she will. I know she will. With me on a ship, and Dad god knows where, she'll probably loose her mind. That just means i'll have to speed up. I have to. There's not much to do on the ship. I've cleaned all the ship, made all the beds, done all the food, told Bill where to go, i've done it all.  
  
If I find dad, on the island with Jack, i'll put them on this ship, and we can go get the girl their chasing. There isn't much point in not going for the goal they set off for. We'll get her together.  
  
_Me and my dad._  
  
Diary of Elizabeth  
  
I'm going insane, with no family. I'm beriddled with fear. I can't sleep with out crying. What if one of them looses their life, worse yet, what if they both loose their lives. I don't want to see any of them gone. I want to see them again. My father has done all he can to comfort me, but it is nothing when the only person who can is Will. I need him to weep into. And I need Jess's dry sense of humour to cheer me up. I want them here with me, or I want to be with them.  
  
Other news, a new shop has opened in town, and they're looking for staff. I decided to apply for it, since we need a fair bit of money. My maids are leaving, since I cannot pay for all them all the time. Only, Martha, my most loyal kitchen maid stays with me. I have been with her since I was little and she says she would rather die than leave me. We have become quite the friends now I have no one else.  
  
Thoughts of Will  
  
Jack's went and drunk all the rum. He's some where on the island, drunk. I shall not be going to look for him, he know's where I am, and he will come back. I have hardly ate since I got here. I have just lay in my grass hut, thinking about the mistakes i've made.  
  
Being trapped here, is awful. Jack screams at the sky, cursing himself for the misery he has put himself through, and I lie all day. Ships come past the island, but never has any of them stopped for us, though we shout and shout till we are hoarse.  
  
I wonder how Elizabeth and Jess are doing. I know how Lizzie will be, she'll be going mad. Jess will just shut herself in her room. She did that when her best friend moved away, and she didn't appear for days. Jess is strong, she could cure her mother, I hope she will. It doesn't look like we have much time left on the island, so I hope that they continue with their lives.  
  
We were following Beth's kidnappers quite a far way, until our ship crashed. We have failed  
  
Beths Thoughts.  
  
Mummy? Where are you? Where am I? It's dark mummy. I don't like this.... 


	5. Captured

Ok these aren't diaries any more, its real points of views! fsxxx

* * *

Jess  
  
We found the island. We can't see Jack or Will though. We looked all over the beach and they're currently searching the forest. We found their celler, and by what I can see, they had drank all the rum. I'm sitting here on the deck, looking up at the sun. It's so bright out here. The water glistenes, the plants are so overgrown. It's like a haven.  
  
It's so weird, knowing that my dad is some where on this island, and I can't see him.  
  
Will  
  
Some one's here. I saw their boat on the shore not long ago. I ran back to the hut, and we are now hiding in the bushes, waiting for them to come past, so we can kidnap them. We've got one of them already, he's trapped in my hut.  
  
Beth  
I have a scratch on my wrist mummy. There's red stuff on my arm mummy.

* * *

A/N! Ok From Now On, It's Gonna Be Whats Happening Now, Instead Of Diaries.

* * *

Jess  
  
None of my crew were back yet. It's strange, they were supposed to be back half an hour ago. I set off looking for them. I was walking through a path with hardly any sun, when something rushed out at me, grabbing my face, so I couldn't see. "Ha ha! Got you now! You're the last one, now get in!" A familiar voice snarled, pushing me down steps. I was forced on the floor, and I could hear others breathing. They put a blindfold on me.  
  
"Now who's the captain of your ship?" Some thing sneered. I stood up. They took off my blind fold. Some one fell over in mabye shock, mabye anger. "Jess?" A voice from the corner whispered. He stepped forward and it was dad. I ran to him, and hugged him. "What are you doing here? With a ship?" "I came to get you."  
  
"Now Now, break up the family greeting, we have some one to save" I heard from Jack. He had untied all the victims and they were heading out of the room. We talked as we headed to the ship. "You got quite a ship there!" He gasped, looking amazed. "It's not the best I can do."  
  
"Well you've made quite the pirate. I'm glad!" He replied.  
  
Will's POV.  
  
I cannot believe it. My own daughter, who I thought I would never see again, has rescued me. I feel guilty that I trapped her crew, but she understands. We are now heading after the boat, that carries our goal. Beth. She's probably in some harm now. I do understand why Jack wants to rescue her, but he's hurrying like there's something more to Beth.  
  
The boat is amazing. It's all clean and shiny, and it has huge sails. It's my perfect ship. Jess told me everything that happened to her, being in the drunkards town, being captain, and finally the problems that we've put mum in. She was pretty upset when I left, according to Jess. I suspect she was. She isn't the strongest of people, but bloody hell, she knows how to kick a mans ass. She beat up a theif on the street, when they tried to nick off with her money. He was crying in pain by the end of it. It was hilarious, but strangely frightening. She seemed to.....enjoy it.  
  
"Ship ahead!" Jess screamed, sending all the crew to one side of the deck, to get a better look. "Yep, thats definately the ship!" Jack yelled, hoisting himself up to get a better look. "We've got to go save Beth!" I shouted, staring straight at Jess. 60 eyes came to look at me. They watched me.  
  
"I have a plan." I whispered. 


	6. Finale

Jess.  
  
Our boat was docked and we had to continue underwater. We couldn't let ourselves be seen, so we swam most of the way. When we reached the island the opposition was heading to we ran into the forest, and waited. The pirates swarmed by, it started as a storm, and ended a drizzle. Beth came with the last of them, screaming and stuggling. Jack was about to jump out, but dad and I held him back. He whimpered, and lay on the ground. Eventually the last pirate came by, drunk. She was laughing and was carrying rum. "Now!" Will whispered to me, and I leapt onto the girl. I pulled her back, and the three of us stripped her. I put on her clothes, and picked up the rum. "Now remember, you have to act drunk, but don't attract attention. You have the map, so be careful. Remember where you have to take them." Jack said, deadly serious. I nodded and walked into the cave.  
  
It smelt bad. My clothes stank of alcohol. I hated the stuff. I walked into the cave, and joined the pair who were dragging Beth. "Took your time Terry!" One grunted at me. "Well, you know what rum does to yooou." I slurred, making my eyes go dozy. He chuckled. "So, whaaat are you going to doo with the girl?" I whispered. "You know perfectly well. She's one of the others, and when you sacrafice them, they give us power. I would have thought you knew that, you were the one who told us." I laughed, but I was shocked inside. Beth was part of an organisation to stop bad pirates. She couldn't actually be in them, because she's only young, but she must be the daughter of them.  
  
We met up with the others, and the smell grew. I coughed to breath, and some of them looked at me. "Well, where do we go then?" The seemingly leader snarled. "You have to go left, and then right." I motioned. Little did they know, I was leading them into a trap. All my crew, and all of Jack's were waiting there, and we are going to get Beth back.  
  
They all walked that way, and I walked behind them, keeping an eye on the kid. "Here take this piece of rubbish, she's too much trouble for me!" He threw Beth at me, and I caught her. I took her hand. "Beth, i'm Jess, i'm here to save you. Now be quiet and it'll be over soon." She laughed, but quietly. She was so sweet. Snap out of it Jess, you have a mission at hand.  
  
They turned the corner, and walked to the end of the tunnel. "You took us the wrong way! You insolent cow!" The leader screamed, whilst others pushed me to the front. He held a sword to my neck. "Now, tell us where to go. Or else." He drew a finger across his neck. "I wouldn't tell you, not on my life."  
  
Suddenly, 40 or so men charged out of the cave holes. The leader grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the battle. It was pirate on pirate. I saw blood everywhere. I saw Will half a pirate with a mere sword. I saw Jack take a punch and give one.  
  
"So you think you can outsmart me?" He raged. "Well I have something for you" He raised his sword, and plunged it into my stoumach. He clasped a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming, and he propped himself up against a wall. I fell straight down, leaving a trail of blood. He took his sword out, and went to join the battle.  
  
It went all hazy. I touched the wound, and a ripping pain unleashed inside of me. I screamed, and fell onto the ground. I was breathing faster. So this is what dying's like.  
  
Dad came over to me. "Jess! NO!" He cried, feeling his pocket, looking for something to stop the bleeding. "Dad, it's to late." "No its not! Baby don't go!" He held onto me tightly. "I love you. Tell Mum I love her for me. And give my hopes to Jack." "Please don't go" Dad whimpered. "I have to."  
  
And then, it was over. 


	7. Ten years later

Ten years later.

"Dinner's ready!" I called from downstairs. A herd of wild animals came charging into the room. Will was setting the cutlery out, and Nami was sitting at her chair, ready to eat. She laughed when I came through. My hair was all messed up from cooking.

It's quite hard cooking. Since Martha grew old, we decided to let her stay here for free, she just has to mind Nami when we go out. We don't have any more maids, we fired many. We decided to start a new life.

I'm the usual house-wife, and I work at the shop around the corner. Will doesn't work, he builds boats. He's seriously learnt his lesson since his last voyage. He helps people build them, but he doesn't dare sail anywhere. Since Jess, it's been....different. It's quieter here. Her laughter doesn't fill the house.

We have a new daughter, Nami. She's seven years old, and a typical girl. Yeah right. She _loves _messing about in the mud. She's ruined our new garden. And I mean _ruined_. The flowers are squashed, and mud paves the fencing. We moved, since we don't have enough money for my old house, since father died. He left me some money, but we're saving it for Nami's future. She's quite the artist.

She's strange compared to Jess. Jess is a life changing person, while not every one notices Nami, she's shy while Jess was loud. Fire to Ice I guess.


End file.
